Cosmic Love
by LonesomeDove
Summary: Maggie has spent years running from her past, now she's ran straight into a wolf that is threatening to tear down her walls that she's built up. Now she has to decide whether to run away again, or let herself stay with a man that is worth the stars. But, will he really stay when he learns what she's done?
1. A Falling Star Fell From Your Heart

Maggie was sitting across the table from Arlene, or that's what her name tag said. She was interviewing her for a waitress position here at Merlottes, but the fake red haired woman across the table seemed skeptical over the answers she was giving.

Maggie didn't owe her anything, not a background check, or her personal history. No, she just needed to make some fast cash so she could leave this town behind her just like she'd left the past 50 some towns shes been in.

But it seemed like this woman wasn't about to let just anyone put on the white shirt and black shorts and walk around this bar.

"Ok, I'm a traveler, I just roam around, I don't have any family, and I'm not running from anything. I just need a job and a place to live, I'm sure you can only help me with one of those things, but if you're going to just sit here and yank my chain I can get up and leave now."

Arlene clicked her tongue at her and tapped the ink pen she was holding on the table a couple times, "Fine, but listen here honey, I'm taking a chance on you. I don't want any trouble coming into this bar, cause trust me, there is enough of that with the staff we already have. And I could look into helping you find a place as well, Sam, the owner, owns some houses that he rents out. I'll talk to him and get back to you. You start at 6, thats when we start getting busy, hang on here for a few and I'll get you a shirt."

Maggie watched her leave and a few minutes went by when she came back with a shirt and a man following behind her, he was older than her, but still handsome, she noticed a twitch of his nose and he looked at her strangely before he shook her hand. "Hi, I'm Sam Merlotte, Arlene mentioned you were looking for a place to stay, I have some houses, one is empty if you want me to show it to you."

"Yeah, show the way." She stood up and straightened out her jeans before looking up to see Sam still staring at her with a confused look.

The house he showed her was decent, it was a lot better than some of the places she had stayed before. He had stood there at the door for a few minutes like he wanted to ask her something, then thought the better of it before walking out the door and leaving her to her thoughts and unpacking.

…...

Dinner shift was going well, Arlene actually looked surprised and impressed, guess she didn't think Maggie would hold her own. After she got served her last meal, she went out back to throw the trash when a little blonde girl followed her out, "Hi, I'm Sookie, I'm sorry we've been so busy that I haven't had the chance to introduce myself."

"I'm Maggie, nice to meet you."

Sookie was looking at her a little close for comfort and was making Maggie feel highly uncomfortable, but then Sookie just smiled at her "I think we could become really good friends, well it was nice meeting you!"

Then she was gone in a flip of blonde hair leaving Maggie standing there confused as to why all these people were acting like they knew her. Or could hear her thoughts. Or knew what she was.

…...

Alcide stumbled into the bar, Sookie had called and begged him to come down here, said it was urgent, but that was all she would tell him. He looked around and didn't see her anywhere, so he went and took a seat at the bar and ordered a shot of whiskey from Lafayette.

As soon as he slammed the glass back down on the bar, that's when he caught a whiff of it. He looked around and sniffed the air, he turned to look at a waitress, her hair was so blonde it was almost white, she had it pinned back and braided down to her ass. Her skin was so tan she almost looked Native American, but with that white hair, that had to be impossible. She turned and looked at him and his heart stopped, he seen her take a sniff of the air and her face went pale. Her eyes were teal, everything about her looked weird and out of place. She slowly walked past him, he seen her sit down the tray of dirty dishes she was carrying and then she slipped out the back door, so he went outside after her.

…...

Maggie was rushing across the parking lot to her truck, an old 88 dodge ram that was mostly primer instead of its original black. She had the keys out and was ready to run, she smelled him before he spoke. "Excuse me?"

She had slipped the knife she had hidden in her apron into her hand and turned around to face him, he was tall, dark, and handsome, but he was also a wolf. Lone Wolfs are considered dangerous, and especially if he has heard about her and the things she'd done.

"Don't come any closer to me." she growled.

He threw his hands up to show he was unarmed, but she wasn't stupid, just because he didn't have a weapon doesn't mean hes not dangerous. "I don't mean you any harm, I just noticed that you..."

"I'm a wolf, a lone wolf, and I'm leaving your territory right now, I'm sorry for stepping on your toes, I didn't realize when I arrived that there was a pack here or I would've kept on going."

…...

Alcide just stood there staring at this girl, he knew by her stance she had a weapon and was on the verge of using it if he pushed her any farther, she looked ferocious, but there was also a hint of fear in her eyes. Something about her was up, he was sure Sookie would tell him about it when he finally found her, but he knew this was the reason he was called here. Sookie seen something in her and for some reason, Sookie thought it was something he could fix.

Just as he went to open his mouth, Sookie came flying from the bar, "Maggie, wait! He won't hurt you, I called him here."

Maggie looked at Sookie briefly before returning those crazy teal eyes back on him, she was threatened and she was smart, she knew who the danger was and who to keep her eyes on.

"Maggie, I know what happened to you, and I know what you're running from, Alcide can help, please just hear us out."

"You don't know anything. You just met me." she was still growling, this was not going to go well. You don't want to back a scared werewolf into a corner and give her only one way out.

"No, look, I can read peoples thoughts. I know, I know, that sounds stupid, but everyone in this town knows if you don't believe me. Alcide can help you, if you'll just listen to us."

Alcide looked at Sookie, "I don't even know what's going on here, Sook, feel like filling me in before you go making promises?"

"Just leave me the FUCK alone." With that she backed up to her truck, flung the door open and shot off into the night leaving us standing there in a cloud of dust and dirt.

"Want to tell me what's going on now, Sookie?"

Sookie stared off at the disappearing tail lights and sighed, "Yeah, let me go tell Arlene I'm leaving, I think we should talk about this at my place."


	2. And Landed In My Eyes

Maggie sat outside of her rented home, hands gripping the steering wheel so hard her knuckles were white. She could rip it off and send it flying if she really wanted to, but then she wouldn't have a ride. Theres her gold star for the day, she thought. Rational thinking normally isn't her style, but shes working on it.

She really wanted to just get out of here, these people were weird, the blonde girl saying she could read minds, so she called in a wolf to help, a very handsome wolf, but what could she have seen? Maggie didn't need some protection, she definitely didn't need to get caught in some pack so when they finally found out the truth about her, they would feel obligated to kill her.

She laid her head on the steering wheel and tried to think about her next move, she should just up and leave, that wolf will hear what shes done and kill her himself, but, she didn't have any money, which is why she stopped here for the job, and she wouldn't get far enough away from this town before she ran out of gas, so he'd still find her and kill her.

What to do, what to do.

…...

"Here Alcide, sorry but it's all I had, I really need to go to the store."

Alcide looked down at the black coffee that smelled old, but he drank it anyway, he needed to make it back home tonight, and if he didn't have some sort of eye opener, he was going to fall asleep driving. He looked up from his small white coffee mug and looked at Sookie sitting across the table.

"So what the hell was up with that girl?"

Sookie bit her lip, at one time he thought she was all he wanted, what he needed, and then Debbie came back and he thought she'd fixed him. Then he caught her with that piece of shit, in his bed, under his roof. And here he was, the pack master living in a big house all by himself.

"Well, she's new. Arlene said she walked in around noon today, asked for a job. Arlene said she told her she didn't have any family, and that she was a traveler, that she was just here to make some money and then she'd be back on the road again, but what I seen today, what was in her head. I think she needs a place to make her own. I seen a lot of troubles, and she's had it really rough from what I could tell, I know you're pack master now, I think she really needs to feel needed."

"And you got all that from what Sook, what did you see that makes you automatically think I should take her into my pack?"

"When I walked outside she was taking the trash out, and I heard her thinking about the last town she was, and the town before that, and the town before that. I seen all the men that's tried to claim her, and trust me, it's nothing that any woman should ever have to deal with. She's broken, Alcide."

Alcide sighed and looked Sookie in the eye, "Sookie, you don't take in every stray cat do you? I can't just take in a lone wolf without knowing anything about her, you don't know anything other than seeing what men have done to her, and Sookie, that's what happens in some packs, the female wolfs are nothing but possessions, they are used only for making pups. With her beauty, I'm sure men fought over her, especially if her family did nothing but stand back and watch, which is how it goes sometimes. I know some packs start breeding with girls as soon as they get their first period so that they can produce more pups. She got away from all that, and that's great, but if she's been in one of those packs, the last thing she's going to want, is to be in another pack. I'm sorry, Sookie, but you can't fix everyones problems, and I can't either."

Alcide stood up to leave when Sookie grabbed his hand. "Alcide, I know you're still...upset over Debbie, but trust me on this girl. She's special, not just her looks, but I think she's something more. Please, just try and talk to her. She's living over in those places of Sam's."

"Sookie, that girl has probably high tailed it out of here after she left Merlottes, and I can almost assure you she isn't going to let me just walk into her house."

Sookie looked up at him and jutted out her bottom lip, "Alcide, please.."

"No, Sook, if she sticks around, then I'll try, and I don't want you going over there either, you of all people should know how dangerous a werewolf can be when threatened, and right now that's what she feels like. Stay out of her business."

With that, Alcide nodded his head and walked out the door to his truck, started it, and headed home to his big empty house...maybe he should get himself a dog.


	3. I Screamed Aloud

The next morning Sookie pulled her yellow car in front of the house that Sam said Maggie had taken, her truck was sitting there, so that was a good sign. As soon as she stepped out of her car the door swung open and there stood Maggie, with her white hair pulled back into a loose ponytail, wearing some pajama shorts and a tank top. She leaned against the door frame and crossed her arms.

"I'm going to need you to leave, Sookie."

"Can we please talk, just hear me out, give me 2 minutes."

"No."

And with that, Maggie turned and slammed her door shut.

…...

The dinner shift that night went pretty well for Maggie, she growled at Sookie any time that she tried to talk to her, so finally Sookie just gave up. Just a few more weeks of saving up her money and she'll be out of this town.

As the bar closed up, she had stayed behind, trying not to get caught in the parking lot with Sookie again. Lafayette was standing behind the bar taking shots of the tequila, and Arlene was sitting over at one of the booths counting her tips while she waited on Terry to finish up in the kitchen.

Sam came out of his office and looked around at everybody, he fussed at Lafayette for drinking the tequila before pouring himself a shot of whiskey. Which is what she was sitting there taking shots of. Sam finally looked over at her, "So Maggie, how you liking it around here?"

"It's a nice little quiet town."

"Think you'll stick around?"

"I never stay in one place too long."

"Amen to that, girlfriend. This place will drive ya fuckin mad if ya let it." Lafayette said, slinging his bar towel over his shoulder drastically.

She laughed and then the three of them started taking shot for shots, telling stories and laughing hysterically.

For once, Maggie didn't feel weird or out of place, it was like she belonged here..

…...

It was 3 in the morning when they drunkenly stumbled out of the bar into the parking lot, still laughing over something.

"You ok to drive, Baby Girl?" Lafayette asked.

"Yeah, I'll be fine."

With that Lafayette nodded his head, turned around with a swing of his hip, and strutted to his car.

"I'll walk you to your car, you never know what could be out here." Sam said, they started staggering across the parking lot and once they reached her truck, Sam stuffed his hands in his pockets and shuffled his feet. "You know Maggie, you don't have to be ashamed of what you are around here."

Maggies ears poked up real quick, "Excuse me?"

Sam looked up at her, "I'm a shifter...I know what you are, I smelt it on you the first time I met you, and Sook told me a couple things, I just want you to know Alcide isn't a bad guy. He's helped me out a few times, and he could help you too...ya know, it's just something to think about. I'd hate to see you leave."

"For fucks sake.." Maggie whipped around, jumped into her truck and sped off.

Maggie pulled her truck over on the side of the road, she needed to run, to breathe in the fresh air, to just let everything wash away.

She got out of her truck and took a couple sniffs to see if she could smell anyone close by, the coast was clear as far as she could tell. So she stripped off her jacket and tossed her truck keys under the floor mat, then with one last look around, she let her hair down and took off running.

Feeling the air whip across her face made her smile, she liked it here, it was the first place she had stopped where she actually felt free. Well, until that wolf comes along and tries to kill her or make her pack.

…...

Maggie didn't know how far she'd run, or how long she'd been running, but she finally stopped when she made it to a small little lake. She could see the steam rolling off the top of the water, so she kicked her shoes off and stepped in, letting the mud stick in between her toes, reminding her of a happier time in her life.

Then she heard it, a twig snapped and she whipped around and readied herself. A deer slowly stepped out from the woods and flicked its ears at her. Maggie let out the deep breath she didn't realize she was holding and giggled to herself.

Then she smelled him, the wolf, he stepped out from behind the trees, in his wolf form. His amber eyes studying hers. His fur almost looked white, but had spots of a cinnamon color. He sat down at the edge of the woods, just watching her. Waiting on her to make a move.

So she shot off back towards her truck, running faster than she had ever ran before. She could hear him behind her, he wasn't far behind. When she finally busted through the clearing to her truck she didn't waste time running around, she hopped into the bed of the truck, grabbed the steel pipe she carried and turned around just as he busted through the woods.

"Well come on then!" she screamed and held the pipe tighter in her hand, ready to swing.

He sat down at the edge of the woods and just stared at her.

After a few minutes of him just sitting there and staring, she loosened her grip on the pipe and slowly started to climb out of the bed of the truck.

He stood up once her feet touched the ground and she tightened her grip on the pipe, so he sat back down.

"You people just need to leave me alone."

He stood up again, took a couple steps back into the woods and disappeared, Maggie still smelled him, so she knew he was still there, but she started edging to the door of her truck before he appeared again, as the man he was, naked, but modestly trying to cover himself with his hands.

"I don't mean you any harm, just curious is all."

"Curiosity killed the cat." she flung the door of her truck open.

"I'm Alcide."

"I'm not interested."

"Look, I just want to talk, why are you so against that?"

"Because I won't be here long enough to care."

And with that, she hopped into her truck and started it. In her rearview she seem him turn back into his wolf form, and she took off.


	4. As It Tore Through Them

It had been a week since her last run in with the wolf, also known as Alcide. Everyone seemed to actually listen to her and leave her alone, working at the bar was going smoothly, nobody messed with her, Sookie would look at her, but didn't try talking to her again, Sam did the same.

Just one more week of saving and she should have enough to leave Sam a good bit for the house and make it far enough away from this town that she doesn't have to worry about running into any of these people ever again.

The bar was getting ready to close when they walked in, Maggie was putting her dirty dishes up when she smelled them and froze. She peeked around the corner and seen them and her heart stopped. They'd found her, after all this time, they find her in the smallest town she'd been in. She seen them sniffing the air as Arlene walked up and asked them if they wanted a table, Maggie didn't wait around to see their answer, she busted through the back door and sprinted as fast as she could to her truck, cursing herself for parking so far from the bar.

When she finally made it to her truck, she was in such a panic she dropped the keys, as she stood back up to unlock it, someone grabbed her arm and jerked her around and slammed her into her truck.

"Well, hello again, Maggie..." She looked up into his green eyes and refused to let her fear cripple her, "Didn't think we'd find you, huh?" he yanked the keys out of her hands and tossed them into the woods. "Well, I can't wait to see what Ryan does to you."

Maggie kicked him in the nuts as hard as he could and took off into the woods, she knew she could outrun Goose, especially with this much of a head start, but she didn't get far before she was tackled to the ground. She had rolled away and pushed herself up onto her hands and knees to watch as Ryan changed back from his wolf form.

"You didn't really think you would outrun me did you?"

Her heart was beating out of her chest, she knew she just needed to run, but part of her was tired of running. So very tired of always looking over her shoulder. She was just fed up with it all. So she slowly stood and they started walking circles, like an old western standoff, except neither of them had a gun, this was just based on pure skill.

Just as she was going to pounce, someone grabbed her from behind and slammed her onto the ground, she was so busy concentrating on Ryan that she forgot about Goose, and then Clay, who just walked out of the woods laughing and smoking a cigarette as Goose pinned her to the ground.

Ryan came over and climbed on top of her, pinning her whole body down and got right into her face, his breath smelled of rotten meat, Maggie gagged, at one point she thought she was in love with this man, and now, he was here to kill her.

"Oh sweet Maggie, how I have missed you." he licked her cheek and she spat in his face.

He hauled off and punched her so hard she seen stars, "I see you haven't changed at all, want to hear what we did to your Mom after you left? Want to hear how we raped her again and again and again? And how she screamed your name over and over as we slowly ate her, piece by piece? Where were you Maggie, why didn't you come help her? She birthed you, and you left her to die."

Maggie screamed, and reached up and bit his throat. She wanted to tear it out and bathe in the blood, but he jumped off of her and grabbed his neck. "Kill this bitch!"

Goose jumped on top of her and just started hitting her in the face over and over, the blood was pouring out of her mouth and down the back of her throat, she reached up and shoved her fingers into his eyes, trying to claw them out. Goose screamed this blood curdling cry and fell off of her. She rolled over and tried to push herself up when Clay came over and kicked her so hard in the ribs that she went flying into a tree 3 feet away from where she was.

Maggie couldn't breathe, she knew this was it. Everything was starting to fade, Clay was bent over Goose trying to see the damage she'd done, Ryan was walking towards her, blood running down his chest from the bite she'd given him.

He was blurry and surrounded by a black tunnel, he was coming to give her the final blow. After the years of running, she was finally going to meet her Maker.

Out of nowhere a white wolf and a bear busted through the woods, the wolf tackled Ryan and they started fighting, the bear went after Clay, who had shifted into his wolf form to fight.

What the hell is going on? Was Maggies last thought before she collapsed to the ground and passed out.

…...

Maggie woke up in a bed she didn't recognize, in a room she had never been in. She sat up too fast and the room spun, she noticed she was in a long black t shirt that was way too big for her and a pair of boxer shorts, her whole body ached, but she was alive and that's all that mattered, well maybe, it depended on where she was.

She got out of the bed, the room was still spinning as she tried to walk, then everything really hit her, she was saved by a wolf and a bear, and her mom...what they did to her Mom...she left her, left her to die, alone and scared and horribly and alone.

Maggie fell against the bedside table and knocked the lamp over, it hit the ground and shattered, she just slid to the floor crying hysterically, her Mom was gone. She was a coward that left her Mom to clean up the mess she left behind, and her Mom paid the price. It was all her fault, it should have been her, but no, it was Mom.

The door busted open and Maggie jumped and cowered against the bed, Alcide made his way across the room, he crouched down and reached over and touched her shoulder. She yelped and jerked away from him, crawling to the corner of the room and balling up into a little ball, her crying just getting worse.

"Maggie, it's Alcide, I'm not going to hurt you, and I'm not going to let anyone hurt you again." Alcide inched towards her until he was finally beside of her, he didn't try touching her this time, he just sat there and waited, she slowly uncovered her face and looked at him.

She looked into his brown eyes and believed that he wasn't going to let anyone hurt her, and that he wasn't going to hurt her either. She crawled over into his lap and let him wrap his arms around her as she cried.

…...

Alcide held her as she cried, he didn't know what else to do, she obviously wanted to be held, so that's what he was going to do. Her crying slowed until he noticed she was asleep, so he carefully picked her up and laid her back in the bed, taking the cover he pulled it up to her shoulders and brushed her hair out of her face.

Then he went downstairs and got a broom and dustpan, he cleaned up all the glass and walked to the door and turned to look at the broken girl that was laying in his bed.

He ran his hand over his face and stared at her, she intrigued him, but the last thing he needed was to get involved in trying to fix someone, hell, he didn't even know how to fix himself, much less some girl he saved in the woods and knew nothing about.

Once she was healed, he'd send her back on her way and out of his life.


	5. And Now It's Left Me Blind

The next morning, Alcide cooked some breakfast and carried it up into the room, Maggie was sitting up in the bed, staring at her hands. She glanced up at him when he walked in, but then went back to staring at her hands.

"Made you some breakfast, you need to eat." When she didn't say anything, he laid it on the night table and walked back to the door. "I have to go to work, Sookie and Sam will probably be stopping by to check on you later, I left my number by the phone downstairs if you need anything, and Sookie said she would bring you some of your clothes. There's a bathroom down the hall if you want to shower."

She just nodded her head, so he sighed and shut the door behind him and left.

…...

When he got home from work, Sookie and Sam were sitting at his kitchen table drinking coffee.

"How's she doing?" he laid his lunch box down and tossed his jacket across the back of the chair.

"She still won't talk, she hasn't eaten anything either. I tried talking to her and she just stared off at the wall like I wasn't there." Sookie said.

"I told her she wouldn't have to worry about those men ever again. That they had been disposed of and she didn't give me so much as a facial expression." Sam said before drinking the rest of his coffee.

"Well she can stay here as long as she needs, it's not like I don't have the room." he said as he bent down and started untying his boots.

"Alcide, I read her mind earlier, the scene is playing over and over in her head, that guy said that they raped her Mom, and then ate her...she blames herself." Sookie took a deep breath, "I'm so glad you guys killed those bastards."

Sam nodded his head and Alcide did too. "Well, I need to be getting back to the bar, ready Sook?"

Sookie nodded and got up and hugged Alcide before they left.

Alcide just looked up the stairs and sighed before walking into the kitchen and started cooking.

When he walked up the stairs, he gently knocked on the door, no answer. So he walked in. She was sitting on the edge of the bed, her hair was wet so she must have taken a shower. She was slowly running her fingers through her long hair before she started braiding it.

"You need to eat." He said as he sat the plate on the dresser in front of her. Once again, no answer, she didn't even acknowledge him. "Did you leave any hot water?" Still, no answer.

So he just turned and walked out, shutting the door behind him. He walked to the bathroom and stripped down, jumping in the shower he washed his work day off of him and stepped out, wiping the off the steam from the mirror he stared at himself, What the hell was he going to do?

…...

Alcide was laying in the guest bed when she started screaming, he jumped up and ran into the room, expecting to fight, but she was laying on her back in the bed, throwing herself from side to side, he rushed over to her and shook her, "Maggie! Maggie! Wake up!"

Her eyes snapped open and she just stared at him, then she just started crying. So he scooped her up into his arms and held her like he did the night before, she sat there and cried, he smoothed her hair and leaned back against the head board of the bed. She fell asleep crying again, and he laid her down and went back to the guest bedroom and laid back down, but he didn't go to sleep. He just laid there listening for her to wake up crying.

…...

This went on for the next week, the same routine, he'd cook, go to work, come back, cook, shower, and then at night, wake her up from her nightmare and then hold her as she cried herself to sleep. She didn't eat, she would shower, and then just sit in the bed and not talk. She never talked.

It was a Sunday and Alcide decided he had to do something about her, or she was just going to waste away. So he walked into the room, "Get dressed, we are going out. Dress yourself, or you have to go out dressed like that."

He went downstairs and sat at the kitchen table and waited, 20 minutes later she walked down the stairs in some blue jeans, a black t shirt, and some brown cowboy boots. She had her hair braided down her back, she stood at the bottom of the stairs staring at her feet.

She got into his truck and sat silently the whole ride, when they pulled up to the huge red stable, she shot him a confused look, "Get out."

He grabbed the saddle bags out of the back of his truck and jerked his head for her to follow him, she slowly walked behind him into the stable. He opened the stall door to a black horse, "This is Muninn, he's your ride, let me grab you a saddle."

He saddled up Muninn for her and then saddled up Huginn for himself, he tossed the saddle bags over Huginn and turned to see if she needed help getting onto her horse, but as he opened his mouth, she jumped and tossed her leg over the horse like it was nothing. Then just sat and waited on him, he smiled at her and jumped on his and off they took.

They started off on trails through the woods, every time he'd glance back at her, she would be looking at him, then would look off real fast into the woods. When they finally made it to the huge open he stopped until she stopped beside of him. She looked over at him and asked him a question with her eyes, and then she shot off.

Alcide spurred his horse on to catch up with her, they raced through the field, she actually smiled at him, then spurred her horse again and beat him to the end of the field. When he got to her she was laughing, this beautiful melodic laugh that warmed him from his head to his toes. She looked at him and smiled this gorgeous smile, and he smiled back at her.

He hopped down from his horse and took the reigns off so it could go eat, he grabbed the saddle bags and nodded for her to follow him, so she repeated what he did and followed behind him. He walked her to her a hill and opened the saddle bags, pulling a blanket out and laying it on the ground, then pulling out two bottles of water, then two sandwich bags with some ham sandwiches in them. He sat down and stared at the view.

She slowly sat down beside him and took one of the sandwiches, he watched out of the corner of his eyes as she ate it.

"Thank you, Alcide." she said it so quietly, he almost didn't hear her.

"You're welcome, Maggie."

She gave him a small smile and didn't say anything more, they sat there until the sun started to set, then Alcide whistled and Huginn and Muninn came running, he packed everything up, bridled the horses and they made their way back to the stable.

She took the saddle off herself, and brushed the horse down. The drive home was quiet and when they got back to the house, she went upstairs, unbraiding her hair as she went. He heard the shower start, and he walked upstairs into the guest bedroom and plopped down on the bed, turning on the tv.

He heard the bathroom door open, so he looked away from the tv and looked into the hall way as she walked out, her long wet hair down her back, she walked into his room and shut the door behind her. So he stood and went and took a shower himself.

He fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow, he dreamed of today, of riding through that field and her smile.

He woke up to the smell of food, he rolled over and noticed that it was day time, either she didn't have any nightmares or he didn't hear her, he got up and walked down the stairs and she was standing in the kitchen, with the radio on playing some country music, she was dancing around stirring something in a bowl. She had on his big shirt that he let Sookie put on her the first night they had brought her here and the same shorts too. Her hair was pulled back in a loose bun that was flopping around as she danced, he leaned up against the door frame and just stood there and watched her, smiling to himself.

When she finally turned around and seen him, she jumped and dropped the bowl on the floor, the batter she was mixing flew across the whole room, she covered her mouth as she stared at it. He started laughing, until he noticed she was about to cry, so he made his way over to her and wrapped his arms around her, trying not to laugh. "I'm sorry I scared you, I didn't mean to."

When he pulled back and looked down at her, she looked up into his eyes and he got that familiar yank in his heart, he let go of her and stepped back so quick that he stepped into the batter and slipped, he fell backwards and his feet took hers out from under her and she collapsed on top of him.

"Oh my God, are you ok? I'm so sorry." he noticed she was shaking, and when he lifted her up off of him to see if she was ok, he noticed she was laughing.

She started laughing so hard tears were staring to come out of her eyes, so he began to laugh right there with her. He reached up with his hand and wiped a smudge of flour off of her cheek and she stopped laughing, without thinking, Alcide leaned up and kissed her.

She was stiff at first, then she just melted into it. The kiss started off as soft and sweet, then she touched the side of his face and Alcide rolled her over and kissed her more passionately, she ran her hands up through his hair and gently bit his lip. Alcide moaned and ran his hand up her side.

Just then the phone rang, he broke the kiss and looked up. In that two seconds, she slid out from underneath him and crawled across the kitchen floor, she stood up and looked at him with sad eyes and ran up the stairs.

Leaving him there, covered in pancake batter, confused as to what just happened, this can't happen, he thought to himself. He can't fall for this girl. So he picked himself off the ground and walked upstairs, her door was shut so he took a shower, got ready for work, with one last glance at her shut door, he left.


	6. The Stars, The Moon

Alcide was going to be stuck working late, so he called Sookie and asked her to go check in on Maggie if she got the chance, she said that she would as soon as her shift ended.

It was 2 in the morning when he finally pulled into his driveway, Sookies car was gone and all the lights were off, so Maggie had already went to bed. Which was good, he needed to keep his space from her before he got sucked in.

He walked in and turned on the light, there was a note from Sookie on the kitchen table telling him there was some dinner in the microwave for him, but he wasn't hungry, he just wanted to shower off and go to bed.

He slowly walked up the steps and into the bathroom, turning on the hot water he stepped in and washed his long day of work off.

When he got done and opened the bathroom door, he looked over and noticed that Maggies door was wide open, he peeked in and she wasn't there, so he walked downstairs and there she was, standing in the kitchen looking out the window, staring at the moon. He tried not to notice how beautiful she looked with the moonlight shining on her face.

"You ok?" He didn't want to scare her and repeat that morning, she didn't even jump, so she must have heard him come down the stairs.

"Did you and Sam really kill them?"

Alcide dropped his head, "Yes."

She turned and looked at him, "Take me to where you buried them."

"Maggie, it's late and ..."

"No, I need to see it. I need to, Alcide." He stood there for a minute before he just nodded, grabbed his jacket off the chair he'd laid it on and walked out the door.

When they got to the woods, she jumped out and took off running, "Damnit." he muttered before he took off after her.

She was a lot faster than he was, and when he finally caught up to her, she was standing over the graves where Sam and he had put those guys.

He stood behind her and just watched, she stood there for like 10 minutes before she turned around and ran back to the truck. She was standing there waiting on him when he finally made it back, she had her arms crossed and was staring at her feet.

The ride home was uncomfortable when he finally realized that she was crying, but he had already told himself that he wasn't going to get any more attached than he already was. If she wanted to talk, he'd listen, but that was it.

When he pulled back into the driveway, he turned the truck off and sat there for a moment, when he went to get out she spoke, "I was Ryan's property since I was born, when I was younger I thought he was perfect. When I hit 15, I was moved into his house, where him and his father would take turns beating me and raping me. I begged for help, so his father made me change. I was forced to stay in my wolf form, with a choke collar around my neck, chained to a pole in their basement. When you stay in your wolf form for so long, you start to take on your animals characteristics, my hair was once brown, and now it's white. My eyes were green, and now they're this weird blue. At 16 I was being used by all of his friends, daily."

Alcide just sat there and listened, he was shaking he was so furious, if he could bring that guy back to life to kill him again, he would in a heart beat. He knew there was packs around that did this kind of stuff, but he didn't know anyone from one until now. She was rubbing her arms like they were cold.

"I don't know why I told you all of that, I guess I just wanted to say thank you for killing them for me. You could've just let them kill me, but you didn't, so thank you. As soon as I get back on my feet, I'll pay you back for everything and then I'll be out of your hair."

"Stay here as long as you want, Maggie. It's nice having someone else in this big ol house."

She smiled at him and walked into the house, leaving him sitting in the truck, when he finally walked in, he heard her in the room crying, so he walked in. He walked across the room and sat on the bed, pulled her into his arms and held her tight.

…...

He woke up the next morning with her still curled up into his arms, her hair was draped over her face and across his chest, he must've dozed off while he was trying to soothe her last night. He slowly went to try and slide out from underneath her but she gripped him tighter and nuzzled her face farther into his chest.

So he reached into his pocket, texted and let them know he was taking the day off and tossed his arm back around her and fell asleep again.

When he woke up, he smelled bacon and he instantly started drooling, so he stumbled down the stairs and as he walked to the kitchen table, she walked in with a plate of bacon and sat it on the table, she smiled at him and went back into the kitchen.

He popped a piece of crispy bacon into his mouth and followed her into the kitchen to fix him a cup of coffee, he stood there and watched as she added milk and flour to the bacon grease and stirred.

Then she reached into the oven and pulled out some golden biscuits, she poured the gravy into the bowl. He helped carry everything into the dining room and they sat and ate in silence, when he finally got to the point where if he ate another bite he would explode, he sat back and stared at her.

She finished eating and stood up and stared carrying the dirty dishes into the kitchen, he helped bring in some dishes and put them into the sink. She started washing and rinsing and he would dry and put them up.

…...

Maggie stared at Alcide from the corner of her eye as he helped her clean the kitchen up. He was so handsome. He wasn't like any of the wolfs she'd ever been around, and even though she didn't want to admit it, she was sure that she was falling for this man. When he held her in his arms, she felt safe, and at home. She didn't know what a home felt like since she was a kid, and she swore to never let herself get attached to someone, but here she was, letting this man reel her in. She was standing there holding the hose from the sink her in her hand, she sprayed him. He spun around like she had shot him, "Oh, you're so dead." She squealed and started soaking him.

He picked her up and tossed her over his shoulder and carried her into the living room, he tossed her onto the couch and started tickling her, she was screaming and kicking and when she couldn't breathe any more he finally stopped.

He was sitting by her feet smiling at her, his hair was dripping water down his chest. He had never looked more amazing then at that moment, so she sat up and slowly crawled to him.

She crawled onto his lap and straddled him, she felt him tense up and seen the uncertainty cross his face, but she leaned down and licked the water droplets from his chest anyway.

He melted like butter, his hands grabbing her waist and drawing her towards him. He kissed her so passionately she felt it in her toes. She kissed him back with just as much fire, tangling her hands into his hair and trying to drink him in.

He slowly lowered her to the couch, she wrapped her legs around his waist and ran her hands down his tan chest. His hand slid up her shirt to grab her breast, and she moaned into his mouth. When she moaned, he yanked her shirt off and threw it across the room, she quickly unbuttoned his pants, as he slid hers off. Their mouths never coming apart.

He slid into her slowly, he broke away from the kiss to look at her as he slid the rest of the way in. She let out a gasp, and he started to move in and out of her. He was trying to be easy, but when she dug her fingers into his back, he lost it and just went crazy.

When it was over, he rolled over and held her on top of him. Both of them were covered in sweat and out of breath, she looked up at him and he gently touched the side of her face, "Stay with me, Maggie."

She leaned up and kissed him, "As long as you want me."


End file.
